lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel Fuller
Ezekiel Fuller 'is a Human-Android hybrid, member of the Fuller Clan and a mercenary. He was born to senior clan members Duncan and Nayeon Fuller as an only child. Zeke is the main Role-Play character of 'PG for Lookout 3. He became an independent mercenary at the age of 17 to support himself and live a life of his own, as not long before, his parents had been imprisoned for alleged child abuse towards Ezekiel. Since then, he no longer saw his father and mother. By the time Ezekiel was at 21 of age, he had gone adventuring through a wide variety of different places. Although at one point, Ezekiel was involved in an accident where his body was nearly completely burnt by a suicide bomber who attempted to take out a small plaza in which he was in. Witnesses assumed all the victims to be dead on the spot, although one person took Ezekiel's almost-lifeless body. Fortunately enough, Aerendel, an innovative scientist, restarted his heart when it shut down. To keep Ezekiel alive, it was required to use advanced technology constantly, or else he'd quickly die with his heart unable to live on its own. As Ezekiel slowly came to accept his new self, he accepted upgrades from Aerendel. The man who saved him, who was already unhealthy and sick at 74, passed away from stress and depression, killing him with a heart attack. Ezekiel now operates Aerendel's laboratory by himself and also makes it his home. 'History' TBA 'Description' Physical Appearance More than half of Ezekiel's body is covered in lightweight grey-colored machinery, which has multiple golden screws embedded in it throughout the whole suit. His simplified helmet consists of two shock protectors, one on each side of his head, a chin protector that resembles a human jaw and medium-length strip of cloth which two ends are attached to the shock protectors, covering his left eye. Ezekiel bears a tall 6"4 muscular frame. His eyes are of a dark brown color, though in certain circumstances his left eye turns to a shining red. He has ashen/grey hair, most of which is slightly brushed to the back, his hair is long enough that a few bangs surpass his eyes. Above his right eye is what looks to be a hash code, imprinted onto his forehead by Aerendel early on, branding him as part of his experiments. Behind his jaw peice is a scar running through the side of Ezekiel's chin. Under all his armor is a body that is littered with burn marks, attained from the bomber accident he experienced. He keeps his buster sword on his back. The sword, like his armor, is adorned with golden screws as well. Personality Ezekiel as an overall human being is just like any other normal person, although he feels great shame and indifference from his clan, due to him being so different from their more primitive appearance and lifestyle while Ezekiel has been converted into half Android. Although he accepts the way he is, and encourages himself that he can do good with the power he possesses. His views on criminality and corruption is to suppress it, stating before "crime cannot be annihilated, only suppressed", and suppress it he has. He works as a mercenary to both serve his purpose and also build up his savings to pay bail to get his parents, who are imprisoned and shut off from contact with Ezekiel, out of prison despite considerately small pay. When not on a hit or occupied by other activities, Ezekiel takes time to maintain his home and once Aerendel's lab, work on mechanical upgrades for his body, and meditation. 'Abilities' Strength After turning part Android, Ezekiel trained in many forms of martial arts with Aerendel such as Aikido, Judo, Boxing and Taekwondo. Due to his mechanical enhancements, he is able to easily beat down normal fighters, even those of moderate skill. Ezekiel's striking power and speed progressively increase through a voluntary system implemented into his mechanics, and as so can go from being unable to break wood, to easily destroying a large house. Speed TBA Cyberpotence Ezekiel's constant upgrades of his technology have lead to discovering a special power he has obtained. Through this type of cyberpotence where Ezekiel can only bring the effects onto himself, as it takes great concentration and time to prepare. Ezekiel can put himself into a world of virtual reality, and to his ability can further enhance his already superhuman abilities, as these virtual effects begin to exist in the real world. These enhancements literally last only for a heartbeat, and after such will exhaust Ezekiel. Diverse Weapon Experience TBA Echolocation Using his mechanics, Ezekiel can tune up his hearing to be extremely sensitive in order to very low frequences and such. 'Equipment' *'Buster Sword '- A unique weapon forged and manufactured by Aerendel, it is a top-heavy blade that is heavier close to the end of the blade. It can deal a slight amount of blunt force damage when swung slowly, and a considerate amount of slicing/piercing damage when swung with great force. *'Mech Suit '- This suit covering Ezekiel's burnt body is what keeps him alive, supporting his damaged heart from failing. It also amplifies Ezekiel's attributes like strength, speed, agility, etc. It requires to be charged, although a full battery lasts roughly one month. Category:Pages added by Le Crying Daryl Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Lookout III Category:Lonely Pages